Lyrics of the Demigods
by MusicalShards
Summary: If someone wrote a little poem for each demigod (or mortal, god, take your pick), what would they say?
1. Bianca

**This is a collection of poetry based on Percy Jackson characters. Enjoy!**

Sunlight pouring on her and out of her:  
A soul decked in starlight.  
A person? No, a soul  
With dancing eyes that never darken.

A light burning bright inside of her,  
Ignited by the blue, blue sky,  
And fresh young buds unfurling,  
The simplest things set her smile alight.

Who's ever seen a high school girl,  
Old amongst the children but still not yet fifteen,  
Walk with a skip, a spring, simply  
For the joy of today.

A laugh of bubbles  
Swirling hands and fluid gestures  
Her every moment is a dance,  
A dance of life.

Not love, but friendship  
To keep that fire burning bright.


	2. Nico

**Sorry, I explained this really badly last night, I was in a rush to upload, and then I changed my mind. I'm going to be writing lots of little drabble-style poems for different characters in PJO or HOO. Some might be mixed with more than one character. Enjoy!**

Who would have thought  
Sunlight and darkness  
Could work in such harmony?

A trembling soul,  
Cowering behind smouldering eyes  
And a deathly pale facade.  
The fear to trust, the anger and bitterness  
Compressed into a smoking bomb  
Which only gentle fingers and golden light  
Can disarm.

'Frality, thy name is woman!'  
Not so,  
When a dangerously delicate mind with sea-glass shards  
Scattered all around and skeletal  
Butterflies dance in his stomach,  
Not so,  
Frality, thy name is mankind,  
Frality, thy name is love!

Maybe now the sea has ebbed away and left  
The golden sands behind  
A jewel of hope can thaw his heart  
A heart that only sunlight can find.


	3. Percy

**This isn't my best work. I might change it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

Who is he?

A hero?  
Undoubtedly.  
Countless lives preserved by him,  
Saved by him,  
A shield of safety surrounding him.

A friend?  
'To save a friend you would sacrifice the world.'  
Hubris? Or loyalty? Friendship?  
A friend who would give the world for you is a friend to keep.

A boyfriend?  
To the one with the pain and the  
Smoking eyes and a  
Darkened soul half in Erebus,  
One-sided passion will lead to rejection.  
To the one with the smile and the  
Glowing grey eyes and the  
Beautiful, all-seeing mind,  
Two-sided passion will lead to elation.

Or a murderer?  
Countless lives slashed away,  
_Arai _curses weigh more than the  
Burden of Atlas on someone with so much  
Blood on their hands.  
'Out, damned spot!'

Innocent lives? Maybe not but  
Murder is unforgivable...  
Isn't it?


	4. Leo and Calypso

**Still holding out for at least one review!**

**Read and enjoy x**

So, there's him.  
One one side there's the  
Jokes, the laughter, the  
'Team Leo' all around.  
There's nothing unfixable,  
Nothing unmake-able,  
Nothing unsolvable.

On the other side, there's the  
Flame of sudden courage  
A smoking figure rising from the  
Ashes of his past to  
Blaze through his future with  
Burning eyes and a lonely heart.

Then, there's her.  
On one side there's the  
Scowl, the anger, the  
Never ending frustration.  
There's nothing but a cruel joke,  
Nothing but taunting,  
Nothing but lies and promises broken.

On the other side, there's the  
Twist of her hair in the wind, the  
Cinnamon wood smoke scent.  
She looks to the forbidden horizon  
Thinking he can't see the  
Sorrow in her eyes, the  
Sigh that leaves her lips.

_An oath to keep with a final breath.  
_Well kept, my love.


	5. After The War

**This isn't about a person, but after sitting in my garden in what I think is truly the first day of spring, I was inspired and had to post this. Even though the war ended in summer, but it uses the imagery of the gorgeous weather and sense of new growth in my garden with the revival of Camp Half-Blood from the war. Enjoy, and if you think anything at all about it, good or bad, please leave a review!**

For the first time in many a day,  
The air holds that warmth that  
Follows Spring's joyful steps.  
Sweet birdsong, back and forth,  
Among the trees.

For the first time in many a day,  
The sun's buttery light warms the  
Fresh green leaves blooming,  
Dappling golden light on the forest floor.

The fruits of the field emerge at last,  
Berry bright red splashed among the leaves,  
Berry, not crimson.  
Bursts of juice, the dryads dance  
Through the waving stems.

The tide teases the yellow sands,  
Brushing the edges and falling back.  
Brilliant shards of light glint as waves catch the sunlight,  
Inviting the lovers to stroll down its shores with  
Vibrant hues and rich sea air.

No sign of ashes endured.  
Only the frozen rivers of scars,  
The sorrow in exchanged glances,  
The lingering pain.

Only signs remain of  
Things changed for the better.


	6. Hazel - 1

**I forgot to say yesterday, thank you to Buffintruda for reviewing! You're the best XP And also thank you for the review from Katherintgon, it means a lot :)**

**Enjoy!**

Mist. Or mist, if you prefer.  
Both share many things.  
Concealing true perceptions  
Wrapping their way around the truth.

Warped interpretations...

Nothing can be seen quite clearly when  
Mist, or mist if you prefer, is around.

Fear.  
False  
Expectations  
Appearing  
Real.  
Sound familiar? The Mist, but not mist this  
Time, triggers all fear, whether  
Us mortals know it or not.

But to control Mist?  
Just Mist, not mist.  
To control the fear of every  
Single  
Person around you...

Makes you the master of fear.  
T'is wise to be afeared of fear itself.  
That way, by overcoming it,  
You become the master of yourself.

**I'm not that happy with this... but I thought I'd publish it anyway.**


	7. Hazel - 2

**This is another Hazel one... I figured since there are so many parts to her powers, her life and her legacy, I'd split it into three. Now I've said it's in three I'll probably get an idea for another five, but there you go!**

**Thank you again for the reviews, follows and favourites (few as they may be). I look at every single one and smile when someone can be bothered to read these random drabbles. XP**

**Enjoy!**

Power over the air,  
The earth, and the  
Riches that lie beneath. The  
Power to curse or bless at will.

With great power comes  
Great responsibility.  
That cannot, however, always  
Consume a whole life.

Cinnamon spice hair and  
Golden eyes and glorious as she  
Blazes into battle with  
Spatha raised, streaking towards you on a  
Streak of Arion

Glowing eyes, and  
Sammy... A strange  
Circle that is finished but now there's  
Frank... and a welcoming smile.


	8. Hazel - 3

**This represents... actually, I'm not gonna tell you. Read and find out for yourself!**

**I'd like to thank every reviewer by name because there aren't that many and I'm thankful for them. Thank you Buffintruda, Katherington, Guest reviewer Someone, Guest reviewer snowslayer23 and hollyhobbit101 XP**

**Enjoy xx**

Ironic that  
Children of Death grow  
Old but stay young.

Knowledge of a past era,  
Knowledge and time lead to  
Wisdom. Seeing the world in a

Shattered perspective - someone  
Wielded a hammer and  
Smashed her vision - and now she  
See's through the shards, the cracks and  
Reflections that create a  
Beautiful mind... but not quite by intellect.

Mist,  
Riches,  
Wisdom with age.

Hazel Levesque.


	9. Piper

**What do you think? Please, leave a review if you're reading this, tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy x**

Beautiful eyes.  
Not everyone goes for a kaleidoscope.  
Turmoil, some might say, but to  
Him they glow and change as  
Moods or faces or  
Smiles do.

Charmspeak. Charm: to  
Control or achieve by magic.  
Maybe spells and witchcraft aren't too  
Different from persuasion.

Vision. Heart. Love.  
Fury. Bravery. Emotion.  
Logical. Illogical. All-seeing.  
Cherokee. Individual. Play it down.  
What? My looks, I don't like the  
Stares. I'm not pretty.  
Yes you are. No I'm  
Not. Yes you  
Are. You are pretty. Please  
Listen as I tell you you're a  
Hero, Piper McLean.

Your father would be proud of you.


	10. Silena

**Enjoy x**

Charlie? Are you  
There?

Do you think they can  
Forgive me?

I'm a traitor. I am  
Betrayal.

No, I don't think of  
Luke now.

I did, though. His smiles and  
Kind words lured me into a

Hole I couldn't escape.  
But no-one even threw me a rope.

I hope they can  
Forgive me.

I tried to pull it  
Back. Honestly. I became

Clarisse. I was her,  
For a while. An attempt, if

Futile, to pull it  
Back.

I hope they can  
Forgive me.

I don't want to be  
Remembered.

I want to fade  
Into the forgotten.

I'm guilt-ridden.

_You will never fade. You  
Will be a hero. I hope that's_

_Okay._


	11. Jason

**I've been dithering for the last couple days whether to post this or not - I really don't like it, but I think I'll go for it and re-publish if I get some more inspiration. Thanks again for Truda and hollyhobbit's reviews XP**

**Enjoy x)**

Who is Jason?

A Roman?  
He's strong. Powerful.  
A good guy. A commander. A team player.  
Purple cloak billows out around him.

A Greek?  
He's strong. Powerful.  
A new guy. A rebel? Maybe.  
Alone.  
Bullet streak in his hair.

Or just Jason?

He's strong. Powerful.  
Gentle. A leader.  
He's found true love founded on  
Lies but based on  
Truth.

Scar on his lip.  
Gold rimmed glasses.  
Sky blue eyes.  
Son of Zeus, but that's not a  
Big part.

It's the little things that  
Make us who we are.


End file.
